Aishi to Natsu no baka danwa
by AishiYukino
Summary: A bit of crazyness at 1 in the morning... Please, don't be too harsh!!! ^___^


Aishi: Who's gonna start???  
  
Natsu: Don't ask me, I'm just here to write it all down.  
  
Aishi: What if you become a character???  
  
Natsu: I'll beat you black and blue  
  
Aishi: *starts singing in off-key country "Blue" by LeeAnn Rimes*  
  
Natsu: *falls asleep waiting for her to finish, unfazed by the horrible sound of her voice*  
  
Aishi: *finishes and walks over, poking Natsu in her face*  
  
Natsu: *snorts and brushes it away* Go away!!! I want 5 more minutes with NiGHTS!!!  
  
Aishi: *whispers in Natsu's ear* You don't want to fall asleep with me in the room.  
  
Natsu: *pops up* Who said I was asleep???  
  
Aishi: *grins wickedly*  
  
Natsu: *borrows Starkiss's Frying Pan of Doom and whacks her with it* Will you shut up about that already??? I have learned my lesson, I think. It was very late at night. And the movie didn't help me any, either.  
  
Aishi: Maybe you just need a new teacher.  
  
Natsu: *crab-walks away, and flattens herself to the wall* No touchie!!!  
  
Aishi: *laughs wickedly* Time for yaoi!!!  
  
Natsu: *falls over* Not again!!! I thought Pen-chan jaded me enough!!! What happened to the promise that I wouldn't have to endure this any more???  
  
Aishi: Oh, you know you enjoy it.  
  
Natsu: Only when I write it myself!!!  
  
Aishi: Well, let's get cracking!!!  
  
Natsu: *grabs Seto Kaiba and starts to crack his nuts on the floor*  
  
Aishi: No!!! No!!! You mustn't harm it!!! It's priceless!!!  
  
Natsu: What??? Seto's nuts or his money???  
  
Aishi: Both!!! *glomp*  
  
Seto: *Nods to Aishi's statement, and then tries to pry her off of his privates, which still are aching from Natsu's egg-cracking techniques*  
  
Natsu: *sighs and beats both of them with the FPoD again* Could you two please stop so we can start the ficcy so I can go to bed?????????????????????  
  
Aishi: On with the show!!!  
  
Natsu: Matte Matte!!! What is this supposed to be about???  
  
Aishi: Who cares as long as there is 2 guys banging it??  
  
Natsu: Heck no!!! I am not playing that again!!! I got scars last time, and I don't want to see more gay guys unless I write them!!!  
  
Aishi: Well, you're helping, so that's good enough for me.  
  
Natsu: *mutters to self something about injustice and wanting to get Gravi on DVD*  
  
Aishi: On with the ficcy!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Italic is Aishi  
  
Bold is Natsu  
  
Regular is too unimportant to care  
  
Please, read and review!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Yami looked around for his faithful dildo of gold to use on Yugi later tonight when the girls came to visit Yami's famous size hair that was currently under construction. The girls walked into Yugi's room to find a bottle of lubricant. Their raised eyebrows got burnt off by the heat of Yami in Yugi in the big leather bed. The scene before them consisted of Yami Seto Yugi Jounouchi, Hiroto, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik. Natsu glomped Yami while Aishi took Seto and Yugi to the back room. The seven men continued their business letting Natsu join their giant orgy. Aishi, however, had a threesome of dreams with the selected few men chosen only for their significant size. Yami came quickly and Natsu moved on to Marik. Aishi emerged from Seto's rear end and decided to leave him for Yugi to use. Yami got up and stalked towards the nude Yugi to take Seto away from him. Aishi took Natsu away from the orgy and led her to a corner to kiss the boys goodbye. The girls entered an alternate universe where willpower controlled everything, like MKR. Aishi tried to bend Natsu to every whim and desire she had, but Natsu kissed Aishi unwillingly, yet passionately. "Well, it worked!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Owari no da!!!  
  
Natsu: *beats Aishi with the FPoD* Darn you, woman!!!  
  
Aishi: I told you I'd get you!!!  
  
Natsu: Well, you might have gotten me in the fic, but it's bedtime, so now, NO WAY!!!  
  
Aishi: We'll see about that *evil laugh* evil laugh*  
  
Natsu: *runs to her room and locks the door before Aishi can get in*  
  
Aishi: *takes out a wand and whisks a spell* Alohamora! *door opens, snoring can be heard* Thanks for reading!! Please review!!! *walks into room and closes the door* *screams can be heard through the door, and they aren't happy* 


End file.
